How the chaos began
by Windbeutel
Summary: Grown up, but still not grown-up. Our favourite campers are in their twentys now, experiencing all the highs and lows, life involves. So, let's see, if they are able to handle it and let the chaos begin. SxM NxC ...


**HOW THE CHAOS BEGAN [HTCB]**

_DISCLAIMER:_ If I'd own "Camp Rock" … well, I don't know, what would be then, but I probably wouldn't write so … what I'm going to say is: Nothing's mine! And by the way, this goes for every other chapter, too.

_SUMMARY:_ Grown up, but still not grown-up. Our favourite campers are in their twentys now, experiencing all the highs and lows life involves. Will they manage to work out the everyday problems of love and hate between their lieves as popstars, college students or employees on a fastfood restaurant? Well, we'll see ... so, let the chaos begin.

_A/N:_ Before you all read this, I just wanted to let you know that I'm a German one and so my English isn't that perfect, I guess ;) plus, I didn't really had enough time to check this chap again (and I was too excited to upload it *gg*), so there'll be probably even more mistakes than usual … I hope, you're not too strict with me in this point and maybe there's someone out there, who'd like to check on my grammar and style, before I update my next chapters? xD Just let me know ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Oh no, don't even think about looking at me like this! ", Mitchie yelled, facing her better half furiously over the kitchen table, heading around it out of breath.

"Baby, come on …" Shane begged, watching her with a pitiful expression. She shook her head, eye rolling and went into the living room, where she could almost hear him pouting. "… Why don't you just let me explain?" He followed, watching her standing with her back to him and being busy watering some flowers; while she tried to keep calm … it didn't work out very well.

"Mitchie", he gapped her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him, but instead she shot an annoyed glance at him and slipped the watering can into his hands. Without a word she left into the entrance hall.

It took him a moment to realize what she just did, but after he came back to his mind, he threw the can away and made his way after her. He clearly heard her High Heels, as she stepped over the tiles and ran up the marble staircase. He sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Honey …" he began in a soft tone, "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" He regretted the words less than two seconds later.

Mitchie hold in at the last step, turning around slowly and in total disbelief. "Tell me I just got this wrong", she said fighting with her own self-control, "Tell me you just didn't said that I am overreacting, tell me that you just didn't meant that it's not my right to be angry at you in this situation." The words came out of her mouth slowly. Her voice sounded angry and hurt at the same time, which made the young man feel even guiltier than he already did. He watched her silently, noticing the tears she refused to let fall down. She succeeded … only just.

Neither of them, talked for a while, until Shane broke the tense silence. "I don't know what to say …"

She looked at him indifferently: "Then be quite."

She took the last step up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her with a loud blow. He followed her concerned. "Mitchie …" he knocked at the wood that separates the two of each other. She didn't answer. He sighed. "Babe … I … I don't want to make it worse. I don't know what you expect me to say. Can't we just talk this out … _talk_, not scream", he suggested.

After being bored of waiting for a reaction any longer – he hasn't heard anything for about five minutes or something – he decided to try to take the initiative again. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head through the opening. "Mitchie …" he began slowly, but stopped talking, confused in which way he saw her standing in the middle of the room.

"Damn, never heard of the word 'privacy'?" she asked and put her hands up in a questioning way, "Just because we are a couple and live together doesn't mean I never want to be alone." She glared at him, while he was observing her appearance. She had took off the makeup she had perfected for about half an hour, the long brown curls that laid beautifully on her shoulders a few minutes ago was now bound together in a disorderly pigtail and the wine-red dress she wore before already lay next to her on the ground.

It was obviously that she felt uncomfortable, knowing that he saw her there, only in her underwear and a pair of golden high heels. She crossed her arms in front of her breast.

"Uhm … honey … am I allowed asking, what you are going to do?" he wanted to know with a raised eyebrow, catching a glimpse at his wrist watch, "It's nearly eight. We have to leave, remember … Nate's birthday party?"

"No way", she replied immediately. "There's no way, I'm going to this party now. "Send him greetings from me and tell them, I'm sorry that I can't come and that I'll call Cait later."

"Well, I'm not going without you, either."

She leaned against the shower, sighing loudly. "Are we really that far that it's not even possible to simply take a shower without arguing over it?" she mumbled to herself and passed him stormily. He looked after her, closing his eyes for a moment and laying his head into his neck, before he headed after her, entering their bedroom.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her silently as she put on one of his shirts she was used to wear to sleep. He smirked.

"What?" she asked when she saw his expression and frowned in her movement. It didn't sound angry or mad, just unsure about his eyes scanning her. She seemed a little bit lost to him, standing there in the middle of the huge bedroom, trying to pull the seam of his shirt more down, so that it would, at least, hide a bit of her legs.

"Nothing", he put it off, smiling. "It's just you look …" he grinned, while he went towards her until he stood right in front of the girl he loved, "… gorgeous in my shirt."

They were getting sensitive, now.

She couldn't hide the smart smile appearing on her face, when she heard him whispering the last words to her, but even though she refused to look at him and fixed her glace to the ground instead. He held each of her upper arms in one of his strong hands, pulling her nearer to him. "I'm sorry", he said quietly, "I didn't thought about what I was saying. I just wanted to be honest … let you know how I feel and what I think about our relationship, our future."

She nodded barely noticeable, but he recognized and kept smiling. She looked up. "I don't want to fight with you", she admitted, "I was just freaking out, hearing you proposing to me."

"Baby … I didn't think it'd bother you that much. I was just thinking about it … it doesn't mean we have to be husband and wife like tomorrow or something. If you're not ready I'm totally fine with the way we are momentarily."

"That's not even the point, Shane", she said, "It's not that I wouldn't want to … I was just hurt by _the way_ you ask me." She broke free from his hold and began walking up and down in front of him. "You know, you just threw it in into a conversation of how your hair looks and what Nate's going to say to our present … like it's just … anything. Like it's just as important as some styling tips."

"Hey, my hair is the world to me", he grinned, trying to smooth the situation.

"Jerk!" She couldn't help but had to smile, because of his comment, which was obviously inappropriate, but so much Shane-like, that she nearly felt as if something was missing in a conversation between them, when he didn't make one of his interjections. She stopped walking around and looked at him, trying to find the right words to explain him, what she was going at. "That'd be like if I told you 'Oh, well I'm going to the hairdresser today – by the way, I'm pregnant – could you imagine me having blonde hair?'"

"Blonde? No, brunette's much hotter", he joked again, pulling her back towards himself. She slapped him on the arm slightly. "Shane …" she sighed, "You wouldn't like that either, would you?" She laid her head against his chest, while he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I wouldn't", he agreed softly, noticing that he probably hadn't thought about the whole thing properly.

"I'm sorry I flipped out", she apologized and buried her face into his shirt, smelling his aftershave, before she took a step away and sat on the bed. "It's just … when I was younger, I always imagined the man of my dreams proposing to me with thousand sunflowers all around in a mild summer night somewhere outside like the beach or a park or …" she sighed, "… I don't know. It's stupid, anyways." She shook her head slightly.

"It isn't", he contradicted simply. She looked up at him. "It isn't stupid to have dreams. I'm sorry I kind of throw you with this. I didn't want to sound rough or uncaring. I do care. I love you."

But his apologize just made her feel worse. "Oh my god, I'm a horrible girlfriend", she said, hiding her face in her hands and this was the time, when Shane definitely found out that he had no any idea about what happened in the head of a woman.

"What? Why?" He didn't understand where this abrupt reaction came from. "What are you talking about, honey?" he asked empathetic.

She breathed deeply, taking her hands down and facing him, but a few tears run down her face nevertheless. "You see?" she cried even more in frustration, "I made my boyfriend, who is absolutely sweet and always worried, apologize to me for proposing. You shouldn't do that. You should hate me, because I just overreacted and refused to listen to you or you should ignore me or don't talk to me … but you shouldn't be so perfectly nice and understanding, while I behave like a selfish … a selfish …", she didn't found another word that could describe her behavior.

She saw him smirking. "Why are you laughing at me?" she asked in a soft, nearly weak tone, her face showing the traces of her tears. Her lips formed a little smile, when she saw him coming near her and shored up with his hands on the edge of the bed.

"You're too cute, when you're talking nonsense", he explained grinning and made their mouths fuse into a soft kiss, which turned out into a passionate making out session a bit later. After about twenty minutes, Mitchie broke the kiss they shared and looked at Shane, who was lying on top of her, smiling.

The black-haired looked at his girlfriend grinning, but with a questioning expression on his face.

"You know what I like most about fighting with you?" she asked and continued without waiting for a reply, a wide grin on her face, "The reconciliation-sex." He laughed, kissing her intimately and less than two minutes later, he began to help her took off the shirt, she just put on.

X X X X X X X X X X

He watched the figures on the digital clock switch from 3:26 to 3:27.

Mitchie lied against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her nearer to his body, while he buried his face into her hair, recognizing the sweet smell of her shampoo. He smiled content and gave her a cautious kiss on the head. "I'm sorry", he whispered quietly, knowing that she wasn't asleep, either. Of course, he already said it and their fight was done, but nevertheless, he felt like saying it again, just to make sure, she really knew. The brunette opened her eyes slowly, smiling and turning around, so that she could face him.

"Don't", she refused his apologize politely, placing her index finger on his lips, "We're even."

The surprised look on his face revealed that he didn't expect this answer and now it was her turn to smirk.

"Remember what I told you about throwing important information into conversations, lately?"

He nodded, still confused what she was going at. "Well …" she began smiling. She gaped after his hand and placed it onto her stomach, while turning to lie on her back. "… The example I gave you to make you understand my point wasn't just an example, at all."

Mitchie tried hardly to keep her voice to its normal tone and not to sound too excited, even though the huge grin on her face made this a bit difficult for her. Pretending as if she wouldn't just have told her boyfriend indirectly that she was pregnant, she turned around again and cuddled herself to his chest, not letting go of his hand. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Shane on the other hand, stayed awake in exactly the same position for another two hours until he finally realized, what she had told him.

He was going to be a daddy. The singer smiled, letting his fingers slide tenderly across her stomach in little circles, not really sure about all the things that would approach to him and the girl in his arms. But when he fell asleep himself something around six o'clock in the morning, he did it, with the same satisfied and happy expression on his face as on Mitchie's.

And that's how the chaos began.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now … any comments?

Well, I know, there's not much going on in this chapter (expect the news of the pregnancy, maybe *lol*) but I wanted to open the story this way, so that everyone is able to get a first impression of Mitchie's and Shane's relationship and how I depict the characters. I thought, it'd be kind of cute, so … let me know, what you think. And if you like to ask something or make some suggestions for future happenings … feel free!

So, in the next chapter all circumstances of our CR favourites (which includes the other C3 members, Cait and some more - maybe new ones - as well) will be cleared up and the whole thing here really starts … hope you keep reading. Next chapter will probably be uploaded at week-end … depends on my state of mind, amount of free time and – of course – your reactions =)

Love you, guys.


End file.
